El último de mis viajes
by Tsunderella
Summary: Cuando salió de viaje, jamás pensó que sería el último, ni la última vez que lo iría a ver...  Época Pirata


¡Hola! Bueno gente, tenía un MONTÓN sin subir algo, literalmente; y hace poco encontré este tipo de one-shot que escribí para una amiga en una de mis cuentas de rol que tengo en facebook, lo releí e hice alguna correcciones y decidí subirlo y compartirlo con ustedes; espero les guste :3

Hetalia Axis Powers ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este one-shot fue escrito por mera diversión y entretenimiento propio y les comparto lo que escribo, espero les guste.

PD: A todos los que me han dejado reviews y han agregado mis historias como favoritos, muchas gracias significa mucho para mi que les guste como escribo, también gracias por agregarme como autor favorito, me hacen llorar de alegría ;o;/ gracias. Los quiero~ Ahora sí, este one-shit

* * *

><p>Otro día más, otro día solitario en alta mar. Aunque tenía una estrecha relación con sus marineros, con aquellos tripulantes que le acompañaban siempre fieles en sus aventuras marítimas, nunca podía hablar con ellos. Cada que quería hablar era un nudo en la garganta, daba media vuelta y se iba a ordenarles a todos atacar al primer barco que apareciera. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Estar rodeado de gente y sentirse tan solo... No era nada normal en el hispánico. Mientras eso sucedía, su corazón sólo latía en dos ocasiones. Solamente dos hechos le hacían palpitar el corazón: El momento en que atacaba a otro barco y la victoria era llevada a Hispania... Y la otra era cuando llegaba a su casa, y veía a aquel pequeño, con su ceño fruncido y en los labios un tomate, abrazando su pierna cuando llegaba y siempre terminaba curándolo. No era que le gustaba ver al pequeño al borde de las lágrimas cuando llegaba sangrando, pero le agradaba saber que el otro le apreciaba, le quería. O al menos que le importaba, pues siempre terminaba regañándolo.<p>

- **Romano...** -Murmuró bajo mientras apoyaba las manos en la madera del barco, estaba en una de las orillas, observando a la platinada y hermosa Luna en el cielo estrellado y oscuro. Nada más iluminaba el barco que esa Luna en compañía de sus estrellas. Apretó sus manos en contra de aquella orilla y suspiró, había ordenado esa noche a todos sus tripulantes que descansaran, que el cuidaría del barco y que no hicieran nada hasta la mañana siguiente. Había dejado caer en ancla, solo quedaba estar ahí, mirando la Luna mientras el amanecer aparecía por aquel interminable horizonte. Todo era sólo para pensar, para poder crear un mundo propio donde estaría bajo la luz de esa Luna, con su pequeño niño... con su italiano. Pero no.

La noche cayó y todo se volvía oscuro, el español seguía prendido a la orilla del barco, totalmente perdido, como si el mañana nunca fuera a llegar, no hablaba, no se movía; cualquiera juraría que no respiraba. Pero sólo estaba pensando, pensando en como sería todo si Romano estuviera aquí, cerro los ojos por un momento mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo y se dejaba caer de rodillas. Un trago amargo paso por su garganta... si su Lovino estuviera aquí, sería la persona más infeliz del mundo. Y no por tenerlo cerca, si no por saber que estaría arriesgando su vida, estaría poniéndolo en peligro inminente a conciencia propia y eso es algo que jamás podría perdonarse.

Se abrazó a si mismo enseguida y se quedo pensando en un montón de cosas, la mayoría de los posibles riesgos que corría el italiano a su lado. Se puso las manos en la cabeza, como queriendo acallar esas voces que comenzaban a consumirlo.- **No... ¡No! ¡Parad!** -Grito mientras abría los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, teniendo pesadillas con ese horrible pensamiento. Negó un par de veces y se puso de pie, para comenzar la caminata hacía la punta del barco. Lograba ver luces... ¿Sería un juego de su mente?.. Pues entre esas siluetas vio a su amado Romano, a su pequeño niño... como un rehén. Las banderas de aquel barco tenían la bandera inglesa... ¡Ese maldito de Britania! ¡Ese bastardo había tomado a su Lovino como rehén! ¡Que bajo había caído ese pirata de pacotilla! Lo extraño era que no le había atacado aún... Claro, si tenía a Lovi en brazos, era que quería un trato...

El barco contrario se acerco lo suficiente al español. ¡Vaya suerte, el día en que no había nadie más con él! El ingles le sonrió con burla, mostrando a un dormido Lovino, con una bandana en la boca para que no hablara. Le hizo un ademán al ibérico para que se acercara y este sin más remedio obedeció, viendo con dolor al italiano.- **¿Qué quieres, tú; gabacho traicionero...?** -Preguntó, mientras empuñaba la mano, tenía el mango de su espalda colgando de su cadera, podía atacarlo. Pero no podía arriesgarse a lastimar a su amado.-**_ 'Quiero un cambio equivalente. Tú por este mocoso.'_** -Fue lo que dijo el rubio, Antonio solamente se erizo por completo, apretó más el puño y golpeo la orilla de su propio barco. En ese preciso instante el romano comenzó a abrir los ojos, notando enseguida a su mentor. La reacción del pequeño fue como la de cualquiera, el inminente llanto y estirando las manos por alcanzar a España. Eso le partió el corazón al moreno, le miro con dolor... Por eso lo había dejado en Italia, con su hermano al cuidado de Austria. Pero ese bastardo ingles...

- **... Vale. ¿Qué harás con Romano?** -Pregunto el español, mientras se quitaba todas las armas, las bombas y la espada de su cintura. El italiano miraba sin comprender porque el otro se iba desarmando por completo, pero el ingles solo sonreía con la más sucia de sus expresiones. Había ganado de una manera tan fácil.- **_'Lo dejaré en tu barco, sólo te quiero a ti. Sube a este, te despides y lo dejas en tu barco, y tú te quedas aquí. Fácil.'_** -Parecía decirlo hasta con sorna, pero era la más cruel verdad... Así de fácil era. Los barcos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que de un salto se llegara al otro, así que eso hizo. Una vez ahí, el ingles le arrojo al pequeño a sus brazos. Antonio no tardo en quitarle lo que le impedía hablar y lo abrazo contra su cuerpo, como queriéndose aferrar a él.

Sólo Hispania sabía que era la última despedida, que sería el último encuentro entre los dos. Lo puso en el suelo y se agacho lo suficiente. Sonrió hacía el y beso su frente.- **Lo siento Lovi... ¿Este bastardo te hizo algo malo? Ya le daré su merecido...** -Decía el español mientras acariciaba su cabello, Lovino solo lloraba y se le aferraba, no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba pues aún era un pequeño. España sonrió casi con dolor y acomodo su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba de las pequeñas caderas.- **Romanito... Quiero que sepas algo. ¿Vale? Yo... Yo te quiero, te quiero mucho y siempre te voy a querer. Probablemente ya no me vuelvas a ver. Pero cuando estés en aquel barco... -Apuntando el de su propia tripulación.- Quiero que te escondas, escóndete donde nadie te encuentre. ¿Vale? Y cuando salga el sol, busca a alguien. Dile que Hispania cayó ante Britania... Que es hora de volver a casa y no volver al mar. ¿Vale?.. Si te preguntan algo, diles que yo mismo te mande... Antonio. ¿Sí Lovi?** -Le dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, el pequeño le abrazo por el rostro y lloraba, mirándole sin entender mucho, pero al saber que no le volvería a ver, se aferro.- _**'No quiero que te vayas, stupido...'**_ -Y el dolor que sentía era inmenso, pocas veces el pequeño le decía que no se fuera, y en esa especialmente no había más remedio. Encima todo era visto ante la mirada de victoria del ingles... Preferiría morir antes de que ese bastardo tocara a su pequeño.- **Tengo que ir... Es por tu bien. ¿Vale, vale?.. Sueña conmigo.** -Beso su frente.- **Te amo, Lovino... Siempre, desde el momento en que te vi... Te ame. Ahora ve... y sueña algo lindo, ya sabes que hacer.** -Así tomo al niño por las caderas y lo arrojo a su barco, el pequeño cayó de sentón y miro a España con recelo, casi con coraje por haberlo dejado, pero entre lágrimas y miradas orgullosas, obedeció. Y fue a esconderse.

- **Listo. Aquí tienes... Lo que acordamos.** -Dijo el español casi con dolor, miro de reojo al italiano y este ya no estaba a la vista. El ingles se acerco, le tomo de la cola de caballo que tenía detrás y lo agacho, el mentón de Hispania choco contra la rodilla alzada del otro. Y sólo cerro los ojos, quedándose ahí arrodillado. Desde una esquina, Lovino veía todo a escondidas, con un manto negro encima para que España no lo viera.- **¡Joder, mátame de una vez! ¡No quiero pasar ni un asqueroso segundo más contigo**! -Britania solo sonrió y asintió, saco su espada de su cadera y con la punta rozo el cuello del moreno, sonrió de lado mientras sus ojos filosos parecían desbordar locura. Bajo más la espada y la coloco en su pecho, acto seguido solo se escucho el sonido de como la tela se desgarraba y un cuerpo inerte caía en el suelo. Justo el inglés había dejado la punta en su corazón, todo fue cuestión de segundos para que el suelo se llenara de sangre y el corazón español dejara de latir. Desde lo alto de la punta del barco Hispánico, Lovino lloraba mientras mordía la manta... Ahora comprendía porque se había despedido.


End file.
